Powder Blue and Ornate Silver
by AmericanAssassin-Kilo
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament is being held 7 years after Harry Potter goes missing. With no one to protect the stone Voldemort gains a body and his sanity, parading as Lord Marvolo Slytherin the new DADA professor for Hogwarts. What happens when the Beauxbatons School of Magic brings a once-thought missing boy back to Britain? HP/LV; HP/TMR. AU! 7th year
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Alternate Summary:** _Harry Potter disappeared at 10 years old from the Dursley residence. No one in Britain except the goblins know where the young Potter ended up. Studying at Beauxbatons, a very different young man returns to Britain for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and Voldemort and Dumbledore will be in for the surprise of their lives. Because where ever Harry goes, trouble is sure to follow._

**This is Slash between Tom/Voldemort and Harry. A Harry goes to Beauxbatons story. A lot of OCs, btw. And I don't own Harry Potter, obviously. And Dumbledore/Ron/Molly Bashing. AU!**

**French is not my first language so please help me if I get anything wrong. Thank you!**

**Updated: 01/24/20**

* * *

"_Écoute, s'il vous plait_! Students, I would like to announce that the Triwizard Tournament will be held for the first time in centuries! An event which promotes unity between the European schools as well as testing the strongest your year has to offer. The tournament will be held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by the British Ministry and the Hogwarts Headmaster. I know you all must be very excited about this amazing event; however, I regret to inform you that only the 6th and 7th years will be allowed to come- ", Madame Maxime paused to allow the expected shouts of disappointment, "- yes, yes terrible I know. 6th and 7th year students that are interested will have to see the _Professeur Combattre_, _Madame_ Dolven before next week. Now, _bon appétit_!"

The _Directrice_ canceled her_sonorous_ charm and gave the sea of blue-coated students one last smile before she left the dining pavilion. As soon as her back disappeared through the arched marble doorway the students exploded into excited chattering.

"LeFey!" A smooth voice called, walking to one of the round marble tables, "_Mon cher_, I hope you are planning on going?" The student grabbed a seat beside the object of his attention, throwing his powder blue Beauxbatons coat over the back of his chair.

Hadrial LeFey-Potter hesitated, his emerald green eyes shifting to anywhere but the boy beside him.

"Oh, come on! It would be no fun without you! You make any event worth it," Hadrial's friends jokingly joined in. "Please Hadrial! Oh please!" They dramatically cried out and begged to the raven-haired teen before breaking into laughter.

"Andres," Hadrial glared.

"_Plaire? Mon ami, mon couer, mon amour_?" Andres pleaded.

Hadrial looked around the table to see all six of his friends making the same stupid pleading face.

He threw his hands in the air, the white balloon sleeves of his shirt flying around his wrists. "Fine!" He exclaimed.

The table cheered, and Andres planted a kiss on both of his cheeks.

Amélie, Eloise, and Diane, the three girls at the table, also got up to kiss his cheeks before loudly announcing that they were going to get their permission slips. They grabbed their blue coats and shoulder bags before they slipped through the same archway that other students were coming-and-going through.

"But I am not competing!" Hadrial called after the girls, who in return ignored him.

Jules and Gabriel simply shook their heads and looked to Hadrial and Andres, "girls", all four of the boys sighed.

"I am happy you're coming Hadrial. Andres is right; where ever you go, excitement is sure to follow." Jules Martin gave a dimpled grin, his honey blonde hair flopping down in front of his blue eyes.

Gabriel bumped Hadrial's shoulder, "Trouble more like it!" he laughed loudly. Hadrial shrugged, he couldn't help that things just seemed to be extremely lucky or extremely unlucky when he was around.

"I guess we should go get our slips as well then, _oui_?" Hadrial said, standing up. The three other boys stood up to follow. Hadrial threw his coat on over the ruffle shirt, pulling the draping sleeves through so they hung out of the coat's before grabbing his bag and leaving the grand pavilion. At one time the tall ceilings covered in oil paintings and gold accents had been awing, but he'd grown up there for seven years now so he barely even glanced at the vivid art and crème marble.

Hadrial LeFey-Potter, or just LeFey as he preferred, was only a few months into being 17. He had grown up at Beauxbatons since he had left the Dursley's household at 10 years old, having accepted to study at the French school of magic for the summer. Beauxbatons was a year long school with optional summer classes and mandatory pre-schooling. During which, they were taught how to correctly hold a wand, how to prepare their potions stations, how to take care of their rooms, how to cast the accelerated language charm (in Hadrial's case), and learn what magics they were predestined for. They also got to meet their year mates and learn the school grounds before they would need to know where their classes were.

That was when Hadrial met Andres, Gabriel, Diane, and Amélie.

* * *

**It's always a bit awkward starting an AU story so tell me how I did. I'll try to clear some things up as much as I can.**

**Longer chapters after this, **

**French:**

_Écoute, s'il vous plait_! Listen, please!

_Professeur Combattre _Combat Teacher

_bon appétit _enjoy your meal

_Directrice _Headmistress

_Mon cher _My dear

_Plaire? Mon ami, mon couer, mon amour_? Please? My friend, my heart, my love?

_oui? _yes?


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to where it all begins. I cut the chapter in half becuase I felt like I was stuffing too much in one chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Updated: 01/24/20**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Seven years ago_

"Boy! Bring the mail!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon!"

A boy of 10 years old trudged down the hallway of Number 4 Private Drive. The mail was resting under the gold mail slot at the door, so the onyx haired child simply scooped all the letters into his tiny hands.

He flicked through the mail quickly, not expecting anything for himself but just out of simple childish curiosity. His bright green eyes landed on the fanciest letter in the pile, probably the fanciest letter he's seen ever.

It was in a thin white envelope with dark blue and gold embroidery circling the edges of it. In the middle of it read:

Hadrial Jameson Potter

Private Drive Number 4

Surrey

England

On the other side, a coat of arms was printed on the top right corner.

Harry had never heard of a Hadrial or Jameson before, he only knew his name to be Harry James Potter. He didn't know if the address was intentional or a mistake but he decided to pocket the letter anyway.

"Boy!" Vernon shouted again and Harry scrambled to the dining table to hand his uncle the other letters.

"You're going to Miss Figgs today, freak. Dudders will be staying at his friends house while Vernon and I have a business date." His Aunt Petunia sneered down at him. "No funny business," she practically hissed into his ear as she pulled him out of the house and to Miss Figgs' house down the street.

Harry didn't respond, he didn't need to. Aunt Petunia didn't like being spoken to unless she was asking him a question.

Petunia rapped on the door the same way she rapped on his cupboard. It only took a few moments before an elderly woman with grey hair and a hunched back opened the door. With her, two cats came to the door, nuzzling the door frame and her legs.

"Ah, Harry dear. Come on in, come on in." Miss Figg moved over some so that the petite boy could slide past her and into the home.

A dozen different cats came up to Harry, begging to be pet and he obliged. Sitting in the middle of the floor being climbed on and meowed at from all sides, he pet each cat when he could, listening to Miss Figg have a few more words with his aunt before she closed the door.

The older lady hobbled past him and to the kitchen, calling out behind her, "Harry dear, can you feed the cats?"

"Yes, Miss Figg."

As Harry did as he was asked, Miss Figg could only ponder on the quiet child. He was so small and quiet for his age, rarely spoke more than to answer questions. She didn't like the Dursley's, but Albus had said that they were the safest place for him to be, so she couldn't do anything except watch after him from afar.

After feeding the cats, Harry sat on the couch that smelled strongly of cabbage and cat. In his pocket, the letter crinkled. He'd forgotten that it was in there.

Pulling it out, he ran his fingers over the raised embroidery. He slid his finger under the lip of the envelope carefully, not wanting to damage the beautiful letter. Two things slipped out and onto his open palm. A folded page of the same white, blue, and gold, and a brochure.

He looked at the brochure first. A picture of a large cathedral-like building on a large plot of flat grassy grounds covered the front. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic was sprawled in beautiful lettering above the picture. The next page had a picture of a circle of little cottages and a large stone fountain in the middle. The last page had a small paragraph reading:

**_Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is located in West France on the Bay of Biscay. The school is the second largest in the United Kingdom and boasts a beautiful cathedral setting with magical paintings and large grounds. The school hosts the most classes available in Magical Europe ranging from dueling to blood magics to political and financial studies, with notable figures in wizarding society making an appearance to teach and help students find their career._**

Harry couldn't quite understand what he was reading. Was this a joke? Magical schools and wizarding societies?

He decided to read the letter that came with it.

In soft loops the letter began:

**_Dear H. J. Potter,_**

**_Beauxbatons Academy of Magic would like to welcome you to the most versatile school in the United Kingdom. You have been selected to join this years classes as you have almost reached the age of eleven. If you wish to join Beauxbatons, you will be required to attend a summer before classes begin to learn the correct way to handle a wand, how to prepare a proper potions station, what magic you are predestined for, and how to take care of your new living quarters. This will also be a great chance to meet your year mates!_**

**_If you plan to attend, please tap the _yes_ box on the letter by May 25th. _**

**_-Madame Maxime_**

**_(If you are an out-of-country transfer, a representative will be able to meet you at your residence to transport you to the school)_**

**_Supplies, excluding a wand, will not need to be gathered before-hand._**

**_-_YES_, I WOULD LIKE TO ATTEND -_NO_, I WOULD NOT LIKE TO ATTEND_**

Harry stared at the two pieces of paper before him. Disbelieving the complex story before him. Obviously this had to be some kind of joke, a cruel and elaborate joke that the Dursley's had to have planned.

But a burning desire curled around his heart. Tight and fiery, it heated his chest and mind with a hope. A hope he was afraid to acknowledge. Maybe this was real, maybe all his freakishness could be explained by one word. Magic. Maybe he wasn't actually a freak.

Harry jumped when Miss Figg turned the corner from the kitchen. He stuffed the papers behind his back quickly, a possessive fear of her taking it from him pressing into his thoughts. She couldn't see it, couldn't take it. It didn't matter if it wasn't real, it was his.

Miss Figg merely brushed through into the hallway, probably to grab something, leaving Harry alone again. His green eyes followed her, caution hidden in them.

A warmth shot through his left hand and arm, the one holding the papers. Tingling followed as he yanked his arm from behind his back. Looking for the cause, he saw that the letter had changed. Different words greeted him on the page.

**_ You have selected:_**

**_-_Yes_, I would like to attend_**

**_Thank you, we look forward to seeing you soon! _**

**_A representative will meet you on May 25th._**

Harry gasped. It was real! There was no other explanation for the way the printed words on the page changed to new words. And oh no… this school probably costs money… how's he gonna pay for this? Or, worse, explain it to Aunt Petunia?

May 25th was only five days away. That wasn't enough time to come up with a plan!

May 25th came quicker than Harry could've thought.

He hadn't dared say anything to Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon. He didn't even have time to, with school being out for the summer his aunt and uncle had him doing more chores. His chore list was double the size it was while he was at school.

Right now, he was working elbow deep in the garden, at the hottest time of day. He was sweating through his thin shirt and he hadn't been allowed to grab a bottle of water before being shoved into the heat. A streak of dirt covered his forehead where he'd wiped away sweat.

Distracted by his task, Harry didn't notice when a sleek black car pulled up to the curb between Number 4 and Number 6. He did notice when the car door _schliked_ closed; turning, he watched a woman dressed in a grey two piece suit make her way up the drive. Her pretty blonde hair was curled into a knot at the top of her head, red painted her lips and dark glasses covered her eyes.

She seemed to falter in her walk when she noticed him kneeling in the dirt to the side of the house. She changed direction from her original path, instead walking over to him.

She took a knee beside him, pushing her sunglasses onto the top of her head to showcase her bright blue eyes.

"_Bonjour, petit monsieur._ My name is Adele Sinclair. Do you live here?" Her voice was soft and pretty like her but she had a funny accent.

Harry stared at the nice lady for a little before finally nodding.

A smile split her red lips, "And what is your name?"

Harry shifted a little, uncertain. But the warmth he felt coming from her reassured him some. "Harry Potter, ma'am." He whispered.

She'd leaned in to hear him, so he didn't see the frown that crossed her features. Harry Potter? But this boy looked barely six! He was so small, and his voice was raspy as if he hadn't had anything to wet his throat in a while.

She leaned back, and instead of letting her confusion show, she simply continued to smile. He was a cute boy, if too small. Bright green eyes and messy black hair, a cute button nose and a round face.

"Well, _Monsieur_ Harry, I am the representative for Beauxbatons," she watched as his eyes went wide with recognition.

"Um, Miss," Harry began nervously. He didn't want to lose this chance! Even if it was still somehow a joke, he wanted it to be real. But he couldn't pay for it and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would never have it!

"_Oui_?" She looked down at him quizzically, making sure she stayed open and welcoming. If she was right, this boy would take any loud voice or uncomfortable situation and immediately close up.

Harry paused, looking at her in confusion at the odd word.

"Ah, so sorry, it means 'yes?'" She'd have to teach him the advanced language spell soon.

"I… I can't pay to go to the school. And my Aunt and Uncle would never pay for it either," his voice, if possible, became even quieter.

"Harry, were you ever taught about magic? Or about your family?" Adele couldn't believe that Harry didn't think he could afford to go to Beauxbatons. Something was wrong here, something was very wrong.

Harry shifted so he was standing, still barely tall enough to be able to meet her eyes while she was kneeling. "No ma'am. I didn't know about magic until I got my letter, I didn't even think the letter was real! But my Aunt and Uncle did tell me that my Mom and Dad died in a car accident."

Harry began to panic. Was it bad that he didn't know magic? Would she decide he wouldn't be good enough for the school? He couldn't help it!

Adele could see when Harry began to close off. His bright green eyes began to darken and he refused to make eye contact with her. A car crash! A car crash killed the two strongest magicals of their year.

Adele couldn't resist pulling the boy into her arms, and when he stiffened so tightly that she thought he might as well be stone, her fears were confirmed. Hadrial Potter was abused. There could be no denying it.

"How about we go talk to your aunt and uncle, and when that's all taken care of, I'll tell you the truth about your parents. Does that sound good?" She released him to stand up and dust off her pant suit before reaching a perfectly manicured hand out to him.

It took him a moment, but he finally grabbed onto her hand.

* * *

**French:**

_Bonjour, petit monsieur. _Hello, little mister.

_Oui? _Yes?


	3. Chapter 3

**R&R! Pre-warning: Harry will be a more feminine boy, especially once we get into his life at Beauxbatons. If you don't like that I'm sorry but the story will have a more sub!grey!powerful!Harry especially with the dom!dark!powerful!Tom soon to come. Thank you for reading!**

**Update: 01/24/20**

* * *

Chapter 3

Petunia and Vernon Dursley were normal. They lived in a normal suburb with normal neighbors who each drove their normal kids to school and normal husbands to work. And that was how they liked it.

Their normal changed when, one November night, a baby was left on their doorstep. The freakish baby of Petunia's freakish sister who died in a freakish war.

You could imagine their dislike for the child. They stuffed him in their broom cupboard and did their best to ignore the stain that disrupted their normalcy. But at ten years old, he brought his freakishness to their door once again.

Adele Sinclair had the air of a high-class business woman, dressed in a pressed pant suit and driving a black Porsche. Vernon was practically salivating at the obvious wealth, smiling a chummy smile when she offered her hand.

"Adele Sinclair." She shook their hands individually. "You must be Vernon and Petunia Dursley?"

"Yes, yes, we are. And, uh, where's your husband?" Vernon's beady eyes looked around her frame, searching the car and yard to find him.

"I'm sorry?" Adele kept her polite smile, but an obvious look of confusion had settled onto her face.

Vernon barely paid her mind, still searching the yard. Petunia answered instead, "Please let me show you to the sitting room, we can have tea while our husbands discuss important matters- "she gestured down the hall and began to walk before Adele's voice stopped her short.

"No sir, I think you are confused, I do not have a husband. My business here is with you as the aunt and uncle of Hadrial Potter."

Vernon spluttered, "But you're a woman!"

"And?" Adele merely peered down her nose at the squat man. A sneer wanted to curl her blood red lips, but she refrained. It would only do more harm than good after all, she needed the two to sign Hadrial over to the French. It was a requirement for out-of-country students to become a ward of France until they leave Beauxbatons, this way only the French Ministry would have jurisdiction over the student's welfare. If a student went to Beauxbatons but was from Britain and they committed a crime in France, it went to the French Ministry to handle it, not to mention the French didn't particularly trust the British Ministry with their students' well-being.

"What has that terrible boy done?" Petunia interrupted. She latched on to the one thing that made her blood boil, Potter.

The little boy in mention was currently standing hidden behind Adele. He grasped her sleeve, not willing to be taken from the nicest adult he's ever come into contact with.

Adele pulled him forward so that he stood in front of her, her manicured nails resting softly on his shoulders. Vernon had shut the door and stomped to Petunia's side while they all convened to the sitting room.

Ever the hostess, Petunia set about getting water to boil for tea and pulling out a plate of their favorite biscuits.

"We only have Earl Grey if that's alright by you?"

Adele barely glanced at the woman, "That'll do," instead she watched Harry. He was practically shaking with nerves and he kept his head down so as to not make eye contact with any of the adults around him.

Harry himself was thinking how he got himself into this mess, a simply accident and a shining bout of hope had led to the French woman sitting in his aunt's sitting room to discuss his schooling.

"The reason I am here, is because Hadrial is very gifted-" a snort cut her off but she simply glared at the overly large boy that could only be Vernon's son, "As I was saying, Hadrial has been invited to attend Beauxbaton's Academy. If you sign a few papers, Hadrial could be out of your hair for the next seven years, meaning he'd be of age if he were to ever come back to you." She could see it in their eyes, the Dursley's didn't particularly care for Hadrial, so she played that to her advantage. She wasn't necessarily lying, if he didn't wish to come home for the holidays or summer then they really wouldn't need to see him. All he'd have to do is sign up for summer classes.

"And how much will this cost us?" Vernon squinted. He didn't care much for what this school was, he'd never heard of it. But if it got the brat out of his hair for the rest of his life, he'd sign any papers they had.

"Nothing." Adele stated simply. And it wouldn't, it would come from the Potter Trust Fund which was meant to be used for schooling.

Petunia nearly dropped her fine china that was carrying tea cups, sugar, and milk. "Genuinely?" She couldn't help but whisper out. Hope, hope to never see that burden ever again, to not have to look into her sister's green eyes everyday.

Adele nodded once. "Genuinely."

"I'll sign."

A vicious smile stretched across Vernon and Petunia's lips.

It only took a few moments for all of the paperwork to be signed and stamped. Adele had worked as a representative for Beauxbatons for many years, the procedure was a second nature, the English came easier, but these people were the worst she'd ever met. She was glad that Beauxbatons liked to do things the muggle way with muggle-raised students, she couldn't imagine the terror that the Dursley's would be if they saw her performing magic.

She stood up, dusting her pants off and smiled down at Harry. He was looking at her with something akin to awe and an open hope, it made her heart hurt. "I think you should get all of your belongings together, you won't be coming back."

He nodded quickly, the liveliest she's seen him, and rushed to a… broom cupboard? Opening the cupboard door, she could see a mattress pad peeking out, he grabbed two things before rushing back to her.

"Oh _merde_," she whispered, horrified. The poor child lived in that cupboard. Turning, she saw Vernon and Petunia pale dramatically, as if just realizing their mistake.

She could handle this injustice later, after she made sure Harry was settled in at Beauxbatons. She didn't want this to reach him after he left Britain.

Instead of picking up on the general horror in the room, Harry ran up to the Frenchwoman, holding up his Beauxbatons brochure and a little green army man. "It's all I have," Harry spoke softly but the excitement was still in his voice.

Making sure Harry wasn't looking, Adele gave a heated glare to the family, disgust burning in her gut. "Any clothes Harry?" She decided to ask instead. The disgust only worsened when he shook his head.

Harry worried that he'd be made fun of for not having any clothes, but the few other items he owned had already torn to the point of no return. He hoped the school had a uniform that he could hide his clothes under, otherwise he was afraid of nobody liking him, even without Dudley there to run them off.

Adele just smiled however, taking his hand gently. It was too small and dainty for a ten-year old boy, but she refused to think on it now. She was already beyond upset. She led Harry out of the door and down to the car, it would be the last time he would walk this path if she had any say in it.

She held the passenger door open for him, waiting to make sure he could buckle himself in before moving to the driver's side and climbing in.

It was only ten minutes later before she began to explain the day to the young child. "So, I wasn't lying when I told your relatives that it would cost them nothing. The money will be coming out of a trust vault that your parents left you for schooling purposes, which is where we will be heading to now. The wizarding world has a bank called Gringotts and that's where your vault is. We'll swing by there really quick and then we'll get a portkey- that's an object that can transport you long distances- back to Beauxbatons where we'll get your wand and other supplies. Questions?"

Harry sat quietly for a moment, causing her to chance a glance at him. He seemed to be deep in thought and she let him be. Finally, he asked, "what happened to my parents?"

Adele took a moment to gather her thoughts. She hadn't known the Potters but she had certainly heard of them. "Your parents were James and Lily Potter, two of Britain's finest magicals. Your dad was an Auror- a British wizarding police officer- and your mom an Unspeakable- like a detective but much more secretive and studied the rare and unfamiliar magics. When they graduated from Hogwarts- which was the magical school they went to in Scotland- there was a war that they got involved in and at the same time had you. The leader of the opposing side decided that they were too much competition and wanted to… get… rid of them? He tried to kill you as well but you survived, probably due to some rare magic your mother had discovered." She certainly didn't know how to explain death to a child, it wasn't exactly something you prepared for as a school representative.

Harry was looking down at his scarred hands, years of chores and working in the garden causing the skin to scar and thicken. His parents were strong and smart, he couldn't believe it. He'd always been told that his dad was a deadbeat drunk and his mother a whore, but he should've realized the Dursley's wouldn't tell him the truth. His parents were strong and successful, a pride filled him. He knew Beauxbatons was his second chance, he could be as smart and successful as his parents were and he would do his best, finally not having to shadow Dudley.

He decided it was too much information for one day, so even though he wanted to ask more, he decided to wait. He still had a full day ahead of him.

It was probably a thirty-minute drive from the Dursley's to a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Adele parked the car in the alley beside the pub before leading Harry straight through the dingy interior and into the back. A brick wall blocked them, and Adele reached into the inside of her suit jacket to pull out a long piece of polished yellow wood. "My wand," she explained to Harry.

She tapped the sequence into the bricks and watched as Harry's face morphed from confusion to absolute awe when the brick folded away to reveal Diagon Alley. All through the alley there were people waving their wands, packages floating behind their owners, children running around with ice cream, and everyone was walking around in oddly colored robes. Harry followed everything with his eyes as he walked with Adele's hand in his, paying attention to all the shops displaying floating goods, screeching owls, and newt's eyes. But what really grabbed his attention was the gigantic building that they were heading to.

A building of white marble and gold, large and imposing but was absolutely beautiful. They walked to the entrance where short creatures, still taller than Harry though, guarded the way with staffs taller than them. Harry, through his shock, smiled and waved as he passed. They continued to stare straight ahead.

The bank was filled with people and the short creatures alike, all aiming to complete their missions. Adele bypassed all of it to walk to a teller at the far end of the bank.

"Master Goblin," she greeted. "I am a representative of Beauxbatons, I am here to get my new charge an inheritance test and the annual tuition fee for the Academy."

The goblin, as Harry realized the creatures were called, was on a raised pedestal so it looked down on the both of them. Its glasses hung at the end of its abnormally long nose while he squinted at them both.

"Names." He finally spoke. Gritty and guttural was the only way Harry could describe the noises that left its throat.

"Adele Sinclair representing Hadrial Potter." The goblin gained a curious look in his beady eyes.

"Indeed?" He merely stared before turning to a goblin behind him. A series of noises left him, sounding like rock grating against rock, and the other goblin stepped away and down a hallway. "Follow me."

Adele let go of Harry's hand to guide him by the back of the shoulder and followed the goblin down the same hallway that the other goblin had left through, past about a dozen doors, before stopping in front of a simple iron door. On the middle of the door was a plaque with the words: _Ironclaw, Inheritance Manager_.

They all stepped into the room and the two goblins left. The door opposite them opened instead and a well-dressed goblin that looked older than the others walked into the room. He studied them for a moment before sitting in the chair behind his desk. "Sit." He ordered.

Adele sat Harry in the chair closest to the wall while she took the seat near the door. It was an intimidating procedure, but she knew Harry could handle it. He was showing himself to be a very strong young man.

"Mr. Potter, an inheritance test requires blood to be dropped into each rune"- here he pulled out an ornate black bowl with seven runes engraved around the rim- "and once the runes accept your blood, you must place your hand on the stone in the bowl to channel your magic. If you are ready, then you may begin."

Harry picked up the bowl, spinning it around in his hands for a moment and staring at each odd inscription. Then he took the needle that the goblin offered and pricked his index finger, it was no different from being poked by Aunt Petunia's thorny rose bushes. The onyx haired boy squeezed the blood out of the prick and swiped it across a rune. The rune began to glow red and soon he'd activated the other runes in the same manner. Finally, he put his palm against the stone at the bottom of the bowl, feeling the same warmth race through him that he'd felt when he'd touched the Beauxbatons letter.

The stone glowed grey, mixing with the red of the other runes. Ironclaw gestured for the bowl to be handed back to him and Harry gave it back easily. Ironclaw then took a black feathered quill and dipped it into the bowl before setting it to hover over a piece of parchment.

The quill began to write:

**_Hadrial Jameson Potter-LeFey_**

**_Blood: Father – James Fleamont Potter (Deceased), _**

**_Mother- Lilian Rose Potter nee Evans (Deceased), _**

**_Maternal Aunt- Petunia Acacia Dursley nee Evans (Estranged), _**

**_Paternal Grandfather- Fleamont Charlus Potter (Deceased), _**

**_Paternal Grandmother- Dorea Violetta Potter nee Black (Deceased), _**

**_Maternal Grandfather- Christopher Evans (Deceased), _**

**_Maternal Grandmother- Juniper Morgan Evans nee LeFey_**

**_Lordships: Paternal- Potter (Unqualified), Maternal- LeFey (Unqualified)_**

**_Vaults: 7, 400, 414_**

**_Magics: Grey Core, Blood Magic_**

Harry couldn't really make sense of what the paperwork meant, but he did realize that he had a much longer name than he'd been told.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter-LeFey. You are one of our highest priority clients as of now. As for your Lordships, you will be able to inherit the LeFey lordship at the age of 17 if you have a high enough magical prowess, and you will be allowed to inherit the Potter lordship at 17 if you are wed. As you are the last living Potter, marriage is a requirement to continue the line. The LeFey line doesn't require marriage because it was a woman dominated line with only those with the magical strength allowed to take the lordship. As of now you are Heir Potter-LeFey, it'll be good doing business with you."

Adele breathed out heavily. This ten-year-old was certainly full of surprises, she couldn't even imagine how tired he must be feeling.

Harry himself was quite shocked, after all he was told he was a freak for all his life and suddenly he is considered a high priority and is due to take up two lordships. Not much of today was making sense to him; he was being taken to a magical school in a different country, he wouldn't have to return to the Dursley's, his parents were smart and strong and didn't die in a car crash, goblins were real, he was destined to be a lord of two families (whatever that means), and he had some kind of magics that he didn't understand. He wasn't sure how many more surprises he could handle.

"Thank you Ironclaw, here is the tuition invoice if you could take care of that?" The goblin merely nodded, giving a sinister grin. "And if you could send up a bag of maybe 50 galleons and 50 sickles?"

Instead, Ironclaw tossed her a black wallet purse, "If Mr. Potter-LeFey could tap that with his wand when he gets one, it'll link to his immediate available account. That way he won't be required to return to Gringotts every time he needs money. By activating it with his wand, it'll only be able to open with his magical signature."

"Thank you, Ironclaw." Adele held onto the wallet, gave Harry a smile and nudge, before she began to walk out of the office.

"Lady Sinclair," Ironclaw called.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Potter-LeFey will need to return on his 17th birthday to see if he qualifies for his LeFey or Potter lordships."

Adele nodded, her blond hair slowly falling from her bun after the long morning. "I'll make sure he arrives."

They left the bank to find a portkey station to France. Before they went inside the small building, Harry tugged at her sleeve nervously. "Miss Adele?"

"Yes?" She looked down to find his green eyes widely staring up at her. She knelt down to his height, giving him her full attention. "Can I just be Hadrial LeFey?"

"Why do you want to do that, sweetie?"

"Harry Potter belongs to the Dursley's, ma'am."

Adele wanted to curse those stupid excuses for humans. They deserved no less, but for now she could only pet Hadrial's messy black curls. Hadrial had every right to want to separate himself from his past life, especially when she considered the British stigma surrounding the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter.

"Of course, Hadrial."

And the smile he gave her would light up her thoughts for the years to come.

* * *

**Next up: A wand, A wardrobe, and Beauxbatons!**

**French:**

**_Oh merde_ Oh shit**


	4. Chapter 4

So Brandi, my dope ass- gorgeous af wifey, is the only reason I was able to get anything important done in this chapter. She's also the reason for some raunchy scenes a few chapters into the story ;). But honestly thank you B, some of these points would never have been as good if it wasn't for you.

Also, I really can't wait to get back to 17 yr-old Hadrial so I hope my impatience doesn't show in my chapters. Lemme know what you guys think, whether it needs corrections or if you just didn't like certain things or if you loved other things. Thanks!

**Any French spoken is in _italics._ While Hadrial is learning French or around people who don't speak French, their convos will be _italicized._**

**Updated: 01/24/20**

* * *

Chapter 4

He was never going to portkey ever again. Never. Not when the feeling of a hook behind his naval and a miasma of colors swirling until he went blind was sure to haunt him for a long while after. Even the word _portkey_ was enough to send him dry heaving.

And Adele, the ever-stoic woman, merely rubbed his back until his episode was over. She hadn't even paused in her telling of how the day was to go.

"…so when we get there, we'll be sure to get you a new wardrobe once you've gotten your wand and books. I know the best boutique for the job, they have a wide range of clothing styles, a mix of muggle and magical- "

"-oh, we've arrived," she cut herself off. And, indeed, they had.

Instead of the tight alleyway they had just been standing in, they were now in the middle of a circle of bright, colorful buildings. They stood beside a large water fountain with clear blue water and intricate, stone benches around it. Hadrial spun in a slow circle, taking in the buildings that were a mix of flat faced or with open seats covered by wide umbrellas. People with dark hair, light hair, short, tall, young, and old all walked around them, not paying them any attention. They chattered happily in a foreign tongue while carrying bags of all sizes and colors. It was so different from Diagon Alley and from Surrey, the only two places Hadrial had ever been.

Hadrial went to step forward but Adele pulled him back with a soft smile. "Hold on Hadrial, we need to do something first." He gave her a confused look but nodded. "You're in France now, _Centre Commercial Rives_ in _Bordeaux_ to be specific, it's South-West France. And you will be here for the next seven years if you choose to stay which means you will have to learn the language. Luckily, magic has a nifty spell for that.

This spell will allow you to understand and speak_ français _while it is applied, during that time it'll help you learn the language so after enough time you won't need the spell anymore. But it only lasts 24 hours- so after today I'll teach it to you and if you need help you can ask an upper year or _professeur._ You understand?"

"Yes, Miss." Hadrial watched as she pulled out her yellow wand from her sleeve and pointed it at his throat and intoned _lingua loquor. _A purple spell shot towards him and then his throat and ears were tingling.

_"Bien!" _The French word reached him first before it was echoed back at him in English. He looked at her with wide eyes, the disconcerting feeling of hearing echoes under all the normal level of noise left him rather confused.

"You'll get used to it, most of Beauxbatons speaks in a mix of _anglais_ and _français_ but the classes are normally taught purely in _français_ as is anything in writing." Adele continued to speak in English but her small French words were more easily understood, and Hadrial could now understand the passersby around them.

"Come now, let's go get you a wand." And so, they walked to a large, white store to the left of them with a red sign at the door _Bâtons Magiques Maximus. _Or as Hadrial could now see, floating beside the lettering, Maximus' Wands.

Pushing the glass door open, a soft bell chime sounded through the large store. Jars and bricks of wood filled every bookshelf, gems sat in a corner in a chest, and in the middle of the room was a table with two bowls and multiple tools. An open doorway directly behind the table led further into the shop and that was where a man came walking out of.

Bright red hair, brown eyes, and about a dozen freckles dotted the young man's face. He grinned at them happily, smoothing out his dark brown vest and white button up. "_Bonjour! Welcome to Bâtons Magiques Maximus I am Maximus II, how can I help you today?" _He spoke completely in French and it took the young boy a little to fully understand what was being said, the echo of English taking a moment to filter through.

"_Ah, bonjour monsieur Maximus! Monsieur LeFey is in need of a wand."_ Adele greeted warmly, seemingly already familiar with the young man.

"_Madame Sinclair! Another young Beauxbaton's charge today? Very well, follow me monsieur LeFey_," Maximus led Hadrial to the table in the center of the room and began to point and gesture to things around the store, "_To begin, you will need to choose a wood, as the outer of your wand and once you've found it you'll be able to choose a core. Most witches and wizards only have one wood and one core, but it is not unheard of to have two cores. You'll bring both your wood and core to this table and place the wood in the bowl to the right and the core in the bowl to the left, that is where my job begins. As you can see, the wood is on that wall- he gestured to the wall on the right that held bricks of different colored woods- and the cores are on the opposite wall- the shelves on the left held dozens of jars of unknown properties. Now, you may go get your wood, you'll know which yours is when you feel it."_

Hadrial slowly made his way to the right side of the shop, browsing the shelves slowly. A few of the woods caught his interest, a pretty red one that reminded him of someone, a pure bone white one that sent a shiver down his spine, and a soft crème one, but none were truly calling to him. It wasn't until he was more than half way through that he felt a sharp tug at his fingers. The pull guided him to a block of reddish-brown wood with a fine even grain, the wood felt sturdy but soft in his hands. He turned and gently placed the wood in the right bowl before making his way over to the shelves containing cores.

Again, he trailed down the wall, waiting for the pull that he now knew to look out for. It occurred simultaneously, a sharp tug into one specific direction. One jar, a thin tall tube held a bundle of smoky grey hair. He set it next to the wood that he picked out earlier.

"_Ah! You're finished! Let's see what we have here_," the young wandmaker pulled the wood from the right bowl, "_alder wood, a stubborn wood for those with the most giving of hearts and the strongest of magics. The wood in Celtic myth symbolizes a well-balanced and kind owner_. -he moved toward the left bowl- _Oh and most interesting! Quite the exciting customer you are turning out to be_!"

Maximus paused, staring at the jar in his hands. "_Curious_," he whispered.

"_I'm sorry_?" Hadrial spoke up, his English contorting into French.

Maximus looked up, staring into his emerald eyes. He seemed to be deep in thought. Hadrial shifted in discomfort and it seemed to break the wandmaker from his daze.

"_Thestral hair, a very volatile combination with an already volatile piece of wood. You see, monsieur LeFey, thestral hair is a passive symbol of death, and death does not bind itself easily. Thestral hair means that you will have a very strong connection to death, whether that is good or bad is yet to be seen. While alder symbolizes strength and protection. That is why this is quite curious. A well-balanced owner indeed."_

Wide green eyes watched the Frenchman as he talked and worked. During his explanation, he had begun to seemingly knead the wood like dough in the bowl. He rolled the wood into a thin sheet before grabbing the jar of thestral hair and placing the bundle in the middle of the sheet. He rolled the wood around the hairs until they disappeared.

Maximus looked up at him, "_Oh! And if you'd like, you can grab a gem from that chest over in the corner. It's mainly for decoration so if you don't want one it isn't necessary_."

The raven-haired child nodded and wandered towards the chest. It spilled with gems of all colors, shapes, and sizes, so he sat before it and began to individually pull each jewel out. A ruby shaped into an oval, an onyx shaped into a square, an emerald shaped into a triangle, all set off to the side. Finally, his long, thin fingers brushed against a smooth stone.

He pulled it out of the chest and he gasped. A teardrop shaped stone, bright blue with bursts of iridescent reds and greens, sparkled back at him. The light that hit it at different angles caused it to shine like a bright galaxy. He quickly stored the others back into the chest and speed-walked back to the wandmaker and his escort.

"_This one_," he said softly. He didn't really want to let the stone go, it drew him in like a moth to the flame. He could get lost in its kaleidoscope of colors. But Maximus was holding a hand out and Hadrial didn't want to seem rude.

When Maximus saw the stone he laughed, "_You really are an interesting kid. A starburst opal, haven't seen one of these in a while. This will go perfectly with your most interesting wand."_

It was merely five minutes later when the wood set in a mold around the core. Maximus carefully pulled the wand out of the bowl and slid his hands over the wood, making sure nothing was outwardly wrong with it. He waved his own red, like his hair, wand at the base of the wand's stem, right above the carved handle. A divot appeared in the wood and he smoothed the stone into the stem, directly above the handle.

He gave it a quick flick and watched as a dove flew from the tip before handing it to Hadrial, bowing dramatically. Hadrial giggled, a sweet childish sound that made the two adults grin.

Hadrial's bony fingers were delicate on the smooth wood. It was no longer a red-brown, it had paled into a light grey. It was around twelve inches long, smooth and straight, with a beautiful handle carved into it and the starburst opal set as a beautiful teardrop of blue and flecks of red and green into the base of the wand. It was truly the most beautiful thing Hadrial had ever seen. He gave it a small wave and the same kaleidoscope of colors in the stone came bursting from the wand's tip.

"_Merci_," he breathed out in awe.

Adele shared an amused look with the redhead, "_Non, thank you for a most interesting wand I've had the honor of making…Eleven galleons monsieur_."

Adele handed the dark velvet purse to Hadrial and he remembered to tap his new wand to the pouch. He stuck a hand inside, thinking of the correct amount, and it shimmered into his hand.

After giving Maximus the money, the pair left the shop and headed for another. Two shops down was _Papeterie et livres, _a store simply named Stationary and Books. There Adele helped Hadrial pick out a bunch of loose paper, calligraphy pens, a glass calligraphy pen that he thought looked amazing, stationary for letters, and a seal kit that came with four gold wax candles and a rose stamp.

Adele explained to Hadrial that he wouldn't need to buy schoolbooks or notebooks since the Academy would provide them. He wouldn't be able to anyway because he would be required to test for certain magics and choose two to three non-magic classes as well.

Finally, they headed towards the clothing store _Mademoiselle Rouge_. It was a large dark blue shop with floor to ceiling windows at the front with the name of the store printed in dark gold across them, and the front door chimed just like the last two stores. Instead of the empty wand shop or the crowded stationary store, _Mademoiselle Rouge_ had a sparse number of customers browsing aisles or being personally fitted.

Adele lead the ten-year old past the aisles and directly into a fitting room of mirrors and a circular stand. They waited only a moment before a middle-aged woman appeared in the doorway. She was dressed in pressed white pants and a yellow and white striped shirt, her hair was dark brown, and her face pinched in a severe expression. It made Hadrial immediately nervous, she reminded him of his Aunt Petunia. But she took one look at him and smiled grandly.

"I can't wait to dress this beautiful boy!" The woman exclaimed, "You have the brightest eyes I have ever seen, and such an androgynous look to you. I know exactly what would look good on you!"

Hadrial stared at her in shock. This woman was nuts, and speaking English! Adele stood to the side laughing at him making him glare at her.

"Alright young man, my name is Delia Braunt and I will be dressing you. To begin, tell me your name and if you have any preferences before we get started," the woman demanded.

"Um-uh, Hadrial LeFey ma'am. I- I don't have any preferences, I've never- I've never had my own clothes before," Hadrial stuttered. Looking down shyly, he missed the look traded between Delia and Adele.

Delia tutted, "That won't do, that will not do at all. I'll bring a few styles in and we'll see what you like the best!"

With that she disappeared from the room.

"Miss Sinclair?" Hadrial inquired softly.

"_Oui_?" She responded in French.

His own voice unconsciously switched to French to mimic her, "_Are there other wizarding schools_?"

"_Oui. There is a different school for different regions. Beauxbatons is the school for those located in the French, Spanish, Portuguese, Dutch, Luxembourg and Belgian region. Durmstrang is from the Swedish and down to the Bulgarian region. Hogwarts is the UK and Ireland. Castelobruxo takes all those from South America. Ilvermorny is North America. Mahoutokoro is Japanese. And finally, Uagadou is African."_

_"Miss Sinclair? I'm confused. If Hogwarts takes the students from the UK, then why was I accepted to Beauxbatons?"_

Adele nodded slowly, seeming to think over her words, "_I wondered the same thing. If I'm completely honest I'm not entirely sure. Each school has an automatic register for all future students. The letters are penned and sent out automatically and none of the staff see the letters before-hand. You must be on the roster if you were accepted which means that the LeFeys must have been attendees of the Academy. I can only assume so since the Potters have always gone to Hogwarts. And Hogwarts doesn't contact future students until they are eleven which means Beauxbatons got to you first."_

Hadrial was saved from responding as Delia walked back into the room, a pile of multi-colored clothes draped over her arm. She fixed everything onto a metal rack near the door before looking him over. She took in the chin-length, curly, black hair, the unobstructed green eyes that gave him a doe-ish look, the button nose, and the red cupids bow lips. Her eyes scanned his too thin arms and lightly tanned skin, baggy and holey clothes, and overly large sneakers.

She nodded firmly before grabbing a hanger with a simple white button up, she held it in front of him so he could inspect it. He slowly shook his head no, "I- I like loose clothes. I think I saw a shirt on the way in, if I could show you?" He shifted, embarrassed. He had never gotten to choose his own clothes before and wasn't really sure what would look good on him, but he did know that the shirt had caught his eye.

Adele gave him a proud smile while Delia simply gestured for him to walk ahead of her.

He hesitantly walked through the aisles, looking for the shirt that had caught his eye. It was closer to the front, when he had been more focused on checking out the store. He found it in the third aisle closest to the walkway and pulled the shirt out. It was an off-white button up, but it had long flowing sleeves and a ruffled front. The fabric at the hips continued further than the rest of the fabric in a loose wave. It was vintage in a way, an odd mix of feminine and masculine.

When he showed it to Delia, a gleam entered her hazel eyes.

"I know exactly what you'll like."

It was almost an hour later that they were leaving _Madame Rouge. _They had half of their purchases in bags while the other half were still in the store, waiting to be finished being tailored.

All-in-all, Hadrial had bought pairs of slacks in tan, black, and pale blue, bell bottomed, cotton pants in white and black, mid-thigh length shorts in black and tan, ruffled button ups with flowing sleeves in black and white, sleeveless, flowing tops in black, white, and red, blazers in pale blue and tan, and two pairs of black oxford shoes, one heeled and one flat.

That didn't include the pairs of undergarments, thigh-highs, knee-highs, and little hats that he got to go with everything under the encouragement of Delia who was thrilled to do a full wardrobe for the cute little boy.

"Come back when they don't fit anymore, dear! I'll make sure to design some new styles for you when you next come around." And with that she disappeared behind a door and the two were able to leave.

Now, after a long day of shocks and shopping till he literally wanted to drop, he was finally set to go to Beauxbatons.

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter seemed jumbled or rushed, if anyone would like to give a few pointers I'll be happy to fix what I can. I'm not great at introducing things, I much prefer to start where everyone already knows everything. Thank you again!

**French**

**_Centre Commercial Rives - Shores Shopping Mall_**

**_Bordeaux - city in france_**

**_français - french_**

**_anglais - english_**

**_professeur - professor/teacher_**

**_lingua loquor (latin) - Speak the Language_**

**_Bien - Good_**

**_Bâtons Magiques Maximus - (literal) Maximus Magic Stick or (basically) Maximus Magic Wands_**

**_monsieur - sir/mister_**

**_Merci - Thank you_**

**_Papeterie et livres - Stationary and Books_**

**_Mademoiselle Rouge - Miss Red_**

**_Oui - Yes_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Finally, **_**I've been dying to get past all the history building shit to get straight to 17yr old Hadrial. So sorry for the horribly long wait, I completely forgot this story existed but I did really love the Beauxbatons AU so I'm excited to get back into it.**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Present_

"Come on Hadrial, let's head back to the village," Jules tucked the permission slip into his shoulder bag before skipping ahead of the other boys. Him and Eloise were the youngest of their friend group being only sixth years, but Jules could pass for a fourth year. He was Hadrial's height at 5'5, with bright blue eyes and a boyish face, his floppy blonde hair always gave him a rowdy look.

Despite their age gap, Jules and Hadrial were the closest of the group of miss matched friends. They were like night and day with their looks and personality but they somehow understood each other better than anyone else. Hadrial had met Jules when Jules was a second year and Hadrial a third after bumping into each other in the hallway outside of the dance rooms. Hadrial's books went flying out of his arms and Jules being the softy that he was, practically cried when rushing to pick up the scattered books. Hadrial had merely watched in bemusement as this tiny creature tripped over himself trying to gather everything. It was a weird beginning but Hadrial couldn't help taking the boy under his wing and they made a good duo.

"Actually, I was thinking we should head to the beach since we have a few more days before the start of the term." Black hair hid the purple eyes of Gabriel giving him a much more intimidating look. But while he was the mysterious one of their group, it was Andres that caught the most eyes. Andres had pure white hair that swung down by his hips and white eyes, all contrasting his dark brown skin. He was also the tallest with Gabriel being only an inch shorter at 6'1 and 6'2 respectively.

Hadrial ignored the other boys, deciding to keep to the back of the pack and instead read through his permission slip. It simply stated that the student would be traveling to Hogwarts in Scotland from October 30th to June 17th with the Beauxbatons Headmistress and a set of Beauxbatons teachers so that the schooling of the students would be able to be continued. It also stated that any seventh year student allowed to attend would also be allowed to compete in the Tournament if chosen and that there was a risk of serious injury or death. If the student competes they will still be required to take their classes and the end of the year exams but their place in the Tournament will be taken into consideration on their exam scores. And at the end of the slip was a signature space for the students name and that of their legal guardian.

Thankfully, as his school representative, Adele Sinclair was considered to be his legal guardian for as long as he was going to Beauxbatons. Besides the legalities of it, she had always treated him like her child since the moment she took him from the Dursley's home seven years ago. She made sure that he visited her every Sunday for dinner and she would take him for a night out and if he ever needed anything she made sure to let him know that she was there for him. He could never be more grateful for her and the void she didn't fill but seemed to patch in his life. He loved her like a mother even if he still preferred to call her Adele.

"You okay?" The smooth voice broke him out of his thoughts. Andres stared down at him with his cloudy white eyes, a soft look on his face. It made Hadrial uncomfortable because it was too soft, he still didn't know how to take affection from others. Even Adele and Jules struggled to get a hug from him.

Hadrial looked up to where they were, Gabriel and Jules were further ahead pushing each other off of the rock path and into the grass. Amusement flashed through him at their antics. Gabriel may look intimidating but he was as big a child as Jules.

"I'm good." Hadrial finally sighed, "Where are we headed?"

Andres laughed, "Well you certainly zoned off. We're headed to the beach, Gabriel wanted to refresh his tan before being subjected to the sunless weather of Scotland. I'm sure the girls will join us after a while, I know Amelie is just like her brother Gabe and would want to sit in the sun for a while."

Hadrial nodded slowly before speaking softly, "Do you have any more cigarettes with you?" Andres often sold cigs to the younger years who couldn't buy them yet, and while Hadrial didn't need to be secretive due to him being of age, it was still a guilty pleasure of his.

Without answering Andres slipped him a half-used pack from his bag's inner pocket. Hadrial nodded gratefully before pulling a cheap red lighter from his back pocket and slipped the pack into his own bag. The one cig he kept out was slipped between his lips and he lit the end carefully.

A deep breath in and an exhale of smoke out. His body relaxed from a tenseness he didn't know he had.

"Be careful with those _mon ami_, I do not believe that the British will be as receptive to your smoking. I hear they are rather primitive in their ways still."

"_Oui_, I know they are. The first and last time I went to Diagon Alley it was like stepping back a few generations. It is amazing that they haven't collapsed yet."

The two walked slowly, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere and watching Jules and Gabriel finally reach the sandy shores. Hadrial flicked his cigarette into a nearby crop of rocks, not wanting Jules to see him in the act, even if the kid already knew from the smell. Andres conjured a picnic blanket to lay on the sand and him and Hadrial sat beside each other.

Gabriel had rolled his pant legs up to prevent them from being soaked and he simply stood in the shallow water for a few moments before joining them on his own conjured towel. Meanwhile, Jules was having the time of his life, having discarded his tie and jacket on the sand. He ran around in the water, looking like a child that has never seen a beach before with his white polo and blue jeans soaked through.

It wasn't long before the girls joined them, all discarding their own outerwear before joining Jules in the water, only Diane stayed beside the three boys.

Hadrial sat back and watched his friends laugh and play, a smile made it's way onto his face. This was his happiness, if only it could stay this way forever. Unfortunately, he didn't know of the trying times to come.

* * *

**Words: 1,201**

**Please do not message me to update, instead, please leave ideas or constructive criticism that will help further the story or make it better.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this and hopefully you enjoyed, this was a bit of a filler chapter since I am jumping back into 7th year Harry. Next chapter will be the adventure to Hogwarts and the TriWizard champions!**


End file.
